1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier belt for a golf bag. More particularly it relates, to a carrier belt for a golf bag in which two shoulder straps are provided in the form of loops, with the sizes or shapes of the loops being adjusted by movement of a slideable connector which connects the shoulder straps together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a carrier belt for the golf bag having a single strap structure has been used by a golfer or caddy to carry the golf bag. The single strap has one end attached near an open end of the golf bag and its other end attached to a mid-portion of the golf bag. The strap is hung on one shoulder of the user. However, there are several problems with the conventional carrier belt. For example, the single strap carrier belt has a structure for supporting the golf bag with only one shoulder of the user. Accordingly, since the golf bag has a weight of about 5 kg-10 kg with golf clubs inserted into the bag, when carrying the golf bag on one shoulder, the golfer may experience shoulder pain, thus making carrying the golf bag very laborious. Moreover, since the single carrier belt tends to shift off the shoulder of the user, the use of the carrier belt becomes even more difficult. To solve the above problems, a dual strap structure has been proposed. The control of the length of the carrier belt and the shape of the loops in these dual strap structures is not, however, convenient. That is, it is difficult to modify the dual strap carrier belt configuration in accordance with the physique of the user.